Kidnapped by aliens
by planet p
Summary: Nurse Jackie Tyler AU -- Jackie’s boss, Dr. Zachary, is kidnapped, and his kidnappers might just be of extra-terrestrial origin.


**Kidnapped by aliens** by planet p

**Disclaimer** I don't own _Doctor Who_ or any of its characters.

**Author's Notes **Written in 2006. AU.

* * *

A black Mercedes pulled up at a petrol station, along a pot-holed road, somewhere in England. A woman of about 25 stepped out and swept the dark hair from her face. She was pale and slim, with china blue eyes. Another woman, of Indian descent, stepped out of the driver's side and set about refilling the car. A loud banging issued from the boot. The pale woman banged on the boot with her palm, and the Indian woman, who was younger than the paler of the two, shouted. "Ignore him, Romana." These few words she had spoken, but also done sign language on her hand, for the pale woman, Romana, was deaf. "Shut it or we'll key your bloody car," Parva shouted. She wore a pair of black jeans and a shirt with the words: 'She's deaf and I'm dumb!' printed across them. The man who had stepped out of the building to assist the ladies frowned, but Parva smiled sweetly and fluttered her eye lashes, and the man forgot all about the strange banging.

Earlier that day the two women had come across a dark-haired man in a shopping centre car park. He was busy pressing buttons on his mobile, when Parva had approached him politely and asked for the time. In the second or two it took for him to look down at his watch she had made a quick movement about his neck and the man fall unconscious to the gravelled ground. Then the two women had bundled this strange man into the boot and taken off with his car.

Romana got back in the car and Parva slid across the bonnet on her way to pay for the petrol. Yawning loudly, Romana, opened the drawer under the dash. She pulled out a tape and placed it in the cassette player and pressed play. Music echoed through the car. She turned to the driver's side as Parva slammed the door loudly. "Is this good music?"

"No, it's frigging awful, but leave it on," she gestured with her thumb over her shoulder, "he might like it." Revving up the car, she sped away from the petrol station at 130 kilometres.

Romana turned around in her seat. "You think he likes your driving?"

"Frig, yeah. I love my driving, he loves my frigging driving or else. Frig, there's no use hyperventilating over it."

"Hyper?"

"Hyperventilating." She breathed fast and shallow to demonstrate.

Romana nodded. "It looks yuck."

The man in the boot was screaming about his car, but Parva ignored him and went on smiling. Romana was young, she didn't understand these things. But Parva, who was into her 1754th year, knew very well, the ways of the world, and knew as well that she had not always been a good girl. Everyday reminded her how much she hated herself for her childish ignorance, for the hurt she had caused others, in her blind quest for revenge in any way possible. Some days she wanted to die, and others she wished so hard that she were dead that she felt like doing nothing but waiting for that day to come. She had nothing left but what was ahead. All hate and hurt inside her had left her the day she had escaped that prison on Gallifrey, and now she was empty inside, and it scared her. She had gone on all those years with just hate and now she no longer knew how to feel. All those things she had done, they had not taken away the hurt inside, could not replace the ones she had lost, they had done nothing, she realised now, but hurt her more, and others in the process. All that was left was to protect the child. Their race was destroyed in the Time War, and now all those years that lay ahead were filled with dread, and the realisation that they were alone, completely alone. She wondered if she scared Romana.

* * *

Closing her eyes, she recalled how they had met. It had been in prison, on their home world, Gallifrey. Romana had been scheduled for exile to the alien planet, Earth, for interference with other races. The Time Lords had finally decided to lock the Rani away, where she could no longer harm others. She had been given 2000 years. She was given a cell with Romana. Romana had hated her at first, and the Rani suspected that she scared her just a little. If she had been tiny little Romana, she would have been scared of her too. Romana was given duties in the work houses of Pandora, of the thirteenth quadrant, and the Rani was taken to assist with the prison experiments. She was, after all, an exceptional neuro-chemist. Every night the girl would look more and more defeated, but the Rani held fast to her beliefs and did not budge. They could not touch her, she knew she was better than that. If they downgraded her or beat her it only made her stronger, more determined, reinforced how much she hated the Time Lords. Then one day one of the guards took her aside and gave her food and medicine. The Rani didn't care about the man, just what he could do for her, he was just another object.

She had been working on an important development when she returned to her room, with nothing on her mind but how much she hated the Time Lords and how best to exact her revenge. These other doubts had started to surface in her mind but she had pushed them away, as she had done all her life. Sitting down on her bed she noted that the girl was huddled in the corner. She watched the girl for a long while, but the girl did not move from that spot, she remained crouching in the corner, shivering from head to toe. The Rani shook her head. The girl had given in. She was weak. She stormed over and grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her up. She slapped her. "What are you whinging about, you're still alive aren't you?"

The girl had not spoken, but the Rani had seen what they had done to her, how they had beaten her, how thin she was, how she could not stop shivering. She lifted her chin, she had been treated the same, she had not fallen in a heap, she was strong. The girl was trying not to cry, but was failing miserably. The Rani shook her. "What's wrong with you?"

"They… Dead. The children are dead. I refused to work, so they killed the children, right there in front of me. They're all dead…"

The Rani shook her again. "There's plenty more where they came from."

The girl burst into an all-out fit of grief. "No."

The Rani had laughed in the girl's face, but as the days went by, and she began to hate herself. She had vowed that she would never help the Time Lords, but the things they did to her, she could no longer stand it, the hate she felt would surely swallow her up and she would be no more. Those doubts in the back of her mind swarmed around with loud buzzing voices. She could no longer hold her furious pretence that she was as cold as stone, and just as the girl had, she fell. She hated that she had given in, hated that her body had betrayed her, hated that she felt so much that she was sure she would burst. They raped her and beat her and she wished so badly that it would stop that she gave in, she did as they wanted, her will was no longer her own. And then she fell back into memories of the past. How her sister had gone to court to appeal for a better life for her and the boy. Her older sister who was forever young, forever beautiful. She had wanted so badly for the happiness of others that she had sacrificed her own. It tore at her heart to see the pain they were in. And then the court took Het away, and they never saw her again. She was terminated and they hadn't even said goodbye. And then the boy, who had been left in her care, was terminated too. She had been slack. She knew it was her fault. It was from then on that she abandoned all pursuits except the urge for revenge. She made sure she got to a position of power from which she could cause maximum damage, and began to exact her revenge.

But the past was done and could not be undone. The future was not set yet. This one fact alone set in her mind, amidst her misery she began to plan how she could get the girl out, save the girl. The girl was good, all that she was not. The girl could save their people, she just had to be saved herself first. Then came the day that the girl was to be exiled, and the Rani knew that she had to act before this happened. Guard 715, as usual, came to see her. This time she was glad to see him. She snatched up the biscuits he had brought her and stashed them away in her clothes. She had then fell to the floor and proceeded to cry a lake of sorrows. Guard 715 knelt down to console her, and she had kissed him, distracted him just enough to steal his identi-card. Even as she did this she knew that she could not afford him to raise the alarm that she had acquired the identi-card, she knew what she had to do. She pulled him close to her and bit into his neck until he screamed. She held his mouth. Blood stained the walls and floor. She didn't look back. She ran.

Then she had found the girl, but it was too late, she had no choice but to go along. So she came to Earth. They were left in a wood and wandered for hours when they came to a farm house, and the girl ran to the door to ask for directions. Before she reached the farm house however, shots rang through the air, someone did not appreciate their presence their. The girl stood and stared. The Rani grabbed her and they ran, but the girl tripped. The man with the rifle was still after them. He wanted them off his property. The Rani pulled the girl back up, and they ran again. The girl had hurt her ankle and couldn't run, she cried and fussed a lot. The man appeared out of the bushes and shouted and shouted. The Rani did not understand. The Earth language was alien to her. The girl kept on crying, did not even seem to notice the man, then a shot rang out and the Rani fell before her, her eyes wide and staring, like a fallen bird. The man seemed shocked, like he hadn't meant to kill anyone, just to scare them, and then he disappeared into the trees, swallowed up by the night. When she regenerated she knew all these bad things she had done. She felt them in her heart. She did not know her name, who or what she was, but she knew of all this hurt she had caused, all the evil she had manifested, knew she did not deserve this new life.

* * *

Romana screamed loudly and took the wheel, the car swerved violently, and Parva awoke from her trance. Romana stared at her hard and then pointed to herself. "I drive?"

"No. I'm fine. I won't do it again, promise."

Romana cast a doubtful gaze in her direction then looked away again and wound her window up. Night was starting to fall.

* * *

It was late when they came into Cardiff. The man in the boot had fallen asleep. Parva ran a hand across her hair. The room wasn't too bad. She pointed to the sofa. "I'll take the couch. You have the bed. Go on, I'm not very tired anyway."

Romana frowned. "Goodnight."

Parva nodded. "Night."

Later Parva went and woke the man in the boot. He sat up and whacked his head. His hands and feet were bound and his mouth was taped. Parva pulled the tape from his mouth. "You hungry?" He nodded. "Cook, yes?" He nodded again. "Good. You cook for us. No games."

He shook his head. "No games, I promise."

She pointed to herself. "You speak this talk?"

"Yes. I speak English."

"Good. Get inside before they notice you." She shoved him in the back.

Inside she locked the door and threw herself down on the sofa to watch television. Romana was sound asleep, tucked in tight. Parva stood up and went to check on the toast-making. "I am Parva. You have a name?"

He nodded. "Zachary."

"Zachary?"

"Yes."

She picked up the shopping bags and placed them on the bench. "You like?" She passed him a jar of plum jam.

He nodded. "It's good."

"Do you think Romana will like?"

"Yeah. She'll like it. It's good."

Parva nodded. "Make."

He nodded. "I will. Do you have butter?"

"No. What butter?"

Zachary stared around. "The fridge. They usually have those little plastic things. They might have some with butter in them."

She pointed to the fridge. "In here?"

"That's the fridge, yeah."

Parva emptied everything out of the fridge and placed it in front of him. "There. Much to choose from. Much to like or not like."

Zachary took a can of cola and scotch. "I like this. Can I have it?"

Parva nodded. "Yes."

"So, have you just arrived in England?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "Where are you from?"

"Vancouver."

"In Canada?"

She stared at him for a moment. "Yes."

"Great. So you're on holiday."

"Long holiday. Not good holiday, yes."


End file.
